<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summer Stiles Turned Beautiful by WitchChris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205795">The Summer Stiles Turned Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris'>WitchChris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Derek Hale, Beautiful Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Creeper Derek Hale, Crying Derek Hale, Crying Stiles Stilinski, Deepthroating, Derek Hale in Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Finally, First Time, Halloween, Heartbreak, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Public Blow Jobs, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Voyeur Derek Hale, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had always been attracted to Stiles but it wasn't until that fateful end of summer vacation when the later had returned more beautiful than ever that everything had changed. Because now Derek had to make a move before what he wanted was forever stolen. And Stiles? Stiles had never waited for someone to make a move for such a fucking long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Other(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am back, bitches!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fic. I am currently revamping some of my previous stories and until I am sufficiently satisfied to repost them this will take center stage. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Derek had done a lot of idiotic things throughout his short life but nothing –well almost nothing- compared to this. How did one person go from being annoyed to death by someone to pining like a love-sick puppy? And yes, Derek could tell that his situation was getting ridiculous. Breaking and entering the sheriff’s house, and spending close to two hours sniffing his finally legal only son’s pillow was one of his brightest moments so far. Truly pathetic.<br/>    Derek stared at the ceiling of the familiar room in anguish, Stiles pillow trapped underneath his crossed arms. He felt like whining. Stiles had been gone for four months. Since mid-May, he had been gone and wasn’t it a surprise that Derek couldn’t even manage such a short amount of time without him. He was in love; he could admit that much, with the sheriff’s adorable, quirky, intelligent, gorgeous son. Derek raised the pillow and stared at it for a second before plunging it on his face. He sniffed hard and groaned. It smelled faintly like his missing crush, faintly but still with enough force to make his toes curl and his cock lengthen in want. Derek was so utterly screwed the universe must be laughing.<br/>    Derek prided himself for his ironclad self-control, but therein Stiles's room it cracked and leaked in so many places he couldn’t help but drown. Derek never would indulge in the debauchery that followed but he couldn’t reign in his desire. He lowered his hand to his zipper and with a few short tugs, his cock stood proudly pointing at Stiles ceiling. He closed his eyes taking another whiff of Stiles scent before slowly dragging his hand up and down his member. He wanted it slow to last as long as possible until he was ready to burst and scream his orgasm for the stupid sheriff’s son. In his mind, Stiles was there between his spread legs with his mouth stuffed full with his cock his eyes watering and his cheeks obscenely puffed up. He imagined Stiles gagging and saliva bathing his aching cock until he could fuck that beautiful mouth to his release. Stiles would drink it all and they would turn around and present his succulent ass and gorgeous pink winking entrance to paradise. Derek would fuck him to incoherence and then knot him until he was round with cum. Derek would wreck him. With a gasp and one final tug, Derek felt his warm juices fly upwards before landing back on him. Thankfully the pillow was unharmed. <br/>    Derek released the pillow from his jaws and inspected it for any injuries. He sighed after making sure it was in top condition. He threw it to the side and stared again at the ceiling. Derek was so screwed.   </p><p>    Stiles had spent an awesome summer with his cousins in Texas. He wasn’t sure if they were actually cousins since they were the children of his dad’s cousin but whatever the case he had an amazing time. He missed home, his dad, and his pack but it was refreshing to spend his time playing basketball, going for a beer in his uncle’s bar, and flirting with guys and girls without worrying that they would potentially rip his throat out with their teeth. At least, he hoped they wouldn’t.<br/>     Stiles had decided to return a week early from his vacation. The urge to see everyone and especially a certain angry, too hot for words, constipated sour wolf was too much to handle. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back on his bus seat. Why did he have to go and fall in love with Derek? Why couldn’t he go for literally anybody else? At least, then he could dream that he had a chance. In Derek’s case that was impossible. Derek would rip him to shreds even if he thought like that close to him. Stiles was so screwed it wasn’t even funny.<br/>    All summer long, he spent daydreaming about angry brows of doom, bunny teeth, and kaleidoscopic eyes. He could even fantasize about anyone else, not even the porn actors that had for a long time the only ones that made him cum. No. Now only Derek’s stupid, perfect face could make him explode. He had even fucked a guy he met at his uncle’s bar because he looked barely like Derek. He had thrown the guy to his knees in the bathroom stool and fed him his dick like there was no tomorrow. But all the while, the guy was sucking the life out of him Stiles could only picture Derek in his place down there. Derek’s eyes staring back at him pleading for his release. Stiles hated the werewolf with all his love-filled heart.<br/>    Stiles had decided to surprise everyone at the loft since he knew that it was pack night tonight –thank you, Scotty- because he couldn’t wait any longer to see hi- them. He shook his head and stared out the window at the sign welcoming him back home. <br/>    Stiles masked his presence with a quick spell a witch he hooked up with in Texas taught him and walked the stairs to the loft. Clara had been an excellent lover and an even more excellent teacher. He loved that woman. <br/>    Stiles took a deep breath and barged in the loft while simultaneously lifting the enchantment. “I am back, bitches!” he yelled. The pack stared wide-eyed at him. Stiles frowned and repeated his greeting. Nobody moved. His frown deepened and his eyes traveled moved to Derek who was staring with his mouth currently lounging on the floor at him.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter. Some things will be altered to fit my vision. For instance, Stiles's (Dylan's) height is 1.78, however, in this fic, he will be 1.82 so he can be taller than Scott. Derek's (Tyler's) height is 1.83, however, in this fic, he will be 1.93. There will also be some minor shifts in the story as I see fit. That's all for now. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Stiles?” It was Scott the first one to pick his jaw up from the loft floor and speak. The Alpha was rendered speechless looking his best-friend up and down in disbelief. Stiles never looked bad but he also never looked that good. Scott was very comfortable in his heterosexuality but looking at his best-friend made him question it for the first time in his short adventure-filled life.<br/>    For lack of a better description, Stiles looked exquisite. He wore a worn-out white tank top and light grey distressed jean shorts. His feet were covered by a worn-out pair of black unlaced work boots. His hair was tied in an unruly low man bun –and when had that happened? He had only been gone for four months- and a pair of black oval Ray-Ban glasses was perched on top of his head. Scott stared at his friends exposed arms admiring the bulging muscles and all the curves. Granted they weren’t as big as his or Derek’s but they were definitely twice the size they were before he was gone. Even his face was different. It was more edged up. Sharper jawline and higher cheekbones with plumb lips that seemed slightly fuller than before. And his eyes –oh, his eyes- appeared more golden than usual. Stiles looked downright obscene.<br/>    Scott turned his gaze towards Derek, the other alpha in the room. The poor guy was ready to faint judging by his chemosignals. Scott, after vigorous training, was now more comfortable with his alpha powers so much so that he now could tell even the slightest of differences in people’s scents and demeanor. When he at first figured out that Derek’s chemosignals around Stiles went highwire, he was adorably confused. Now he knew better. He knew what Derek felt for his best friend and seeing Stiles like this would be torture to him.<br/>    To break the rising uncomfortableness and the confusion currently chemo signaled their packs way by their returned member, Scott rushed to his side and swift him of his feet twirling him around a couple of times. It was more of a way to let the others get a grip on themselves and recover from the image of Stiles improved image. “Welcome back, bro! You look good!” he said. Stiles laughed and patted him on the head. Wait. Had Stiles grown taller? At least, an inch and a half. Fuck, Scott’s life.<br/> <br/>    “How was summer without moi?” Stiles asked everyone. Thankfully by the end of the twirling everyone was back to themselves. Scott breathed a little easier. <br/>    “Joyful”, Jackson answered. Stiles flipped him off before walking to Lydia and hugging the life out of them. “Goddess, I missed you. I love my cousins but for gods-sake, they are too stupid”.<br/>    Lydia laughed. “Finally, Stiles. I was getting bored”. She hummed appreciatingly before adding: “Nice outfit Stiles. Finally, something I can get behind on”. Stiles shook his head and went down the line hugging everyone –except Jackson, who only got a glare- until he reached Derek. Stiles tried hard and partially succeeded in calming his rapidly beating heart. Good god, had Derek grown hotter? How was this fair? Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders and propped his head on the taller man’s right one. He took a second to breathe before whispering “hey, sourwolf”. <br/>    Stiles thought that Derek would punch him for touching him but to his surprise, he was hugged back. Fiercely. “Hey, mischief”, Derek whispered back. Stiles allowed himself to savor the moment for a second longer before pulling away. Derek’s eyes looked softer than he remembered and the color was too intense to look for a second longer. Stiles bit his bottom lip and stepped away from Derek. The latter’s arm fell from his waist leaving the spot too warm and electrified. Stiles gulped before plastering a hopefully bright smile and turning back to his other pack mates. He missed though the look of outer desire shot his way by Derek who was barely keeping his wolf under wraps. <br/>    “So tell me all about your summer without me?” Stiles said and sat down with his back still facing Derek. He couldn’t bear to look at him for another second. It was too much for his heart to handle. He took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to what Scott was saying but his mind focused with sharp intensity when a warm body sat closely behind him. He could feel Derek’s breath on the back of his neck tantalizing his skin and most of his hard kept resolve. Stiles could control himself. He would for the pack. He would hold on for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Derek’s passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The pack night had been torture of the highest degree. Lucifer himself must have designed this. Derek had been barely able to hold on. He had dug his hands in the soft fabric of his chair and squeezed until his knuckles turned white for almost the entirety of the night. Stiles had been a painful, erotic distraction. Everything he did would stir the lust barely held back solely by sheer will power. Stiles would bend to pick up some chips exposing his wonderful neck and then he would laugh with a joke Isaac said and the sound would go straight to Derek’s cock. Derek wanted to bite him. He wanted to tear him apart with his lips and hands and torture him with his cock until Stiles was weeping and begging for release. Derek wanted. <br/>    Twice throughout the evening Stiles had directed his smile and beautiful whiskey eyes at him and Derek could practically feel his kneecaps quivering and they weren’t the only things quivering. The wolves must have smelled him and his lust but said nothing. To Derek’s surprise, they understood. Derek was thankful for that. <br/>    Derek gritted his teeth his claws almost popping when Stiles stood and fucking stretched exposing his well-toned stomach. There was a glorious happy trail leading all the way to the edge of his pants. Derek wanted to lick that line pointing to the grand prize hidden in Stiles pants. Derek shifted uncomfortably his dick twitching with interest towards the spark filled human. Derek was going to explode any moment now if Stiles did anything further. He was so obliviously erotic in his movements it drove Derek crazy. <br/>    When the night was closing and everyone was picking their stuff from all over the place Derek felt like he could breathe for the first time in hours. He wanted Stiles here but he also wanted him gone. He couldn’t handle being so close and yet so far away. And when Derek thought it was all over Stiles dropped his wallet to the floor. Derek knew it was coming but nothing prepared him for Stiles bending over. His ass was right there served in a golden platter atop the most luscious table ready to be devoured. Derek wanted to worship that round, tight mound of flesh. Derek felt his claws extend. He took a small breath from his nose and willed them away. “Night, Derek”, Stiles said and was out of the loft before Derek could even respond.<br/>    Derek collapsed on the sofa on the spot Stiles sat not too long ago. When he heard the last vehicle leaving, Derek tore his zipper open and with a few short tugs had his cock armed and ready. It was ridiculously fast. Barely twenty strokes later Derek was exploding all over himself. He sat there for a few moments panting and staring at the loft door. He had to get out. He had to do something. A walk would do him good. <br/>    Twenty minutes later Derek was walking outside the loft dressed in a new pair of black jeans and a black Henley. His other clothes were thrown in the washing machine and were currently being cleansed from his lust. Derek arrived ten minutes later in downtown Beacon Hills. He parked his Camaro in a side street and started walking around with no destination in mind.<br/>    Derek had been walking for a long time and it took him a moment to realize that he was almost at the nightclub “Jungle”. He frowned. He had walked too far. With a sigh and a groan he turned around and took one step before freezing when a very familiar voice pierced his mind. “Yeah, just like that”. Derek closed his eyes. No. This was his imagination playing tricks. He couldn’t possibly be him. “Fuck! You are good”, he heard the familiar person speak again.<br/>    Derek followed the echo of the voice to a side alley close to “Jungle”. He hid in the shadows and observed. Stiles was there with his shirt off tucked hastily in the back of his pants and his jeans open. His muscles glistened in the moonlight flexed time with beads of sweat decorating them. Stiles had his head thrown back his eyes shut and was moaning softly. Derek drank his body and followed the curves and shapes of the muscles to the bopping head nestled between Stiles's wide open legs. Derek wanted to growl but he couldn’t. He was mesmerized. The stranger was sucking Stiles off. Derek would never expect Stiles to be like that. Dominant. He had both hands firmly on the other person’s head and was pushing and pulling. “Just like that. Use your tongue”, Stiles said and then pushed the other’s head flush to his pubes. The other guy –it was obviously a guy judging by the scent- choked a couple of times before Stiles allowed him off his cock. Derek gulped. Fuck his life. Stiles was big. That was another thing he didn’t expect. He was long and thick able to choke everyone but the best deepthroaters. His cock glowed and was covered in saliva. The veins vibrated and the head was flushed dark and leaking. <br/>    Stiles grabbed the guy’s head again and started to fuck him with vigor. Derek couldn’t help himself. He opened his zipper as quietly as possible licked his hand and then released his aching member. Derek stroked himself to the rhythm of Stiles thrusts. Stiles was looking at the guy who Derek could see had tears running down his puffed-out cheeks. Stiles groaned louder than ever before and stilled with his cock deeply situated in the guy’s throat. Derek had never fucked his hand so hard. A moment later Stiles withdrew his cock and rubbed the head on the guy’s lips. “Thanks”, he said before buttoning up his pants, re-wearing his tank top and leaving the guy on his knees. Derek came the moment the guy opened his mouth and Stiles cum run down his throat. Fuck his life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Stiles was planning to go home after the pack night came to an end but he was horny and it was all Derek’s fault. He had to literally magically hide both his arousal and his achingly hard dick all pack night long. Whenever Derek grunted or stretched or fucking breathed Stiles dick would twitch and release a glob of pre-cum. It got to the point where Stiles had to excuse himself to take a supposed dumb in the toilet only to jerk off like a madman to the thought of Derek on his knees gagging on his cock. He had to both clear Derek’s bathroom and add on to the magical covering up. Stiles was so done. Literally, fuck his life.<br/>    That was why he was currently in an alleyway close to “Jungle” with a guy eagerly trying to deep throat him. The guy was truly trying his best. Stiles knew he had a larger than average dick in both girth and length. The poor guy was gagging every two seconds and he barely was halfway down his prick. His face had turned red from the effort but he wasn’t giving that. Stiles would give A<sup>+</sup> for effort. The guy popped his dick out of his mouth and gave it a stroke. His eyes traveled hungrily up and down the organ before diving in once again. The guy whizzed dangerously but didn’t release Stiles dick from his mouth. Stiles shook his head and tapped the guy’s right cheek. The guy stared up at him without releasing his meal. “Open your mouth as far as you can”, Stiles began. He placed his right arm on the guy’s throat and his other on the back of his head. “Now relax your throat. Good boy. Breathe through your nose and now swallow”, Stiles threw his head back as the guy successfully took another two inches in him. “Good boy. Swallow again. That’s it. You are almost there. Breathe and swallow once more. Fuck!” Stiles cursed as the guy’s nose buried itself in his pubes. Fuck the guy’s throat was tight.<br/>    With a better technique now established, the blowjob was almost perfect. Almost perfect because the guy wasn’t the one Stiles wanted on his knees worshiping him. He closed his eyes and transformed the guy on his feet to a certain angry-faced sourwolf. He opened his eyes and looked down. Derek’s eyes had watered from the effort and his mouth looked impossibly obscene with the way it was widened to its limits courtesy of his dick’s size. Derek kept going back and forth gagging here and there but never halting. “Fuck, babe. Suck it. Just like that. Eat it”. Derek kept his brilliant blue eyes locked with his and he kept sucking. “Fuck”, Stiles cursed again. He grabbed the hem of his tank top, removed it, and then tucked it in the back of his jeans. He grabbed Derek’s head and forced him to take him in entirely and hold him there for a few moments. Stiles threw his head back again groan like a dying man. Derek kept licking and sucking the life out of him. <br/>    Stiles could feel himself getting close to eruption. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His muscles quivered in anticipation. “Just like that. Use your tongue”, he ordered when Derek did a particularly nice trick with licking the underside of his dick while simultaneously sucking him as hard as he could. Stiles pushed the guy of his dick and stared at his saliva dripping member and the webs connecting him to Derek’s red mouth. He was breathing as hard as he was with his ever-brilliant sky-colored eyes watching him. He grabbed him forcibly and shoved his dick inside Derek’s mouth fucking his throat until his balls ached from slamming on Derek’s fluff covered skin. “Fuck!” he yelled as he emptied down Derek’s throat.<br/>    Stiles took a deep breath before removing his cock. Derek was gone and a blonde guy with green eyes was staring at him with wonder. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, buttoned up his jeans, wore his tank top, and bid the guy farewell by thanking him for the blowjob. Stiles walked back to his car with his heart in his throat and the image of Derek sucking him even if it wasn’t real carved into his thoughts. Fuck his life.       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The very next day, Stiles decided to visit the station. He needed intel about his dad’s date in particular whether or not he had adhered to it. He woke up relatively early – eleven in the morning- took a quick shower, put on a pale grey tank top, a pair of equally pale blue basketball shorts, and his worn white Nike sneakers before he was out the door. He would get breakfast from “Jimmy’s” on his way to the station.<br/>    Entering “Jimmy’s” was always a pleasure. The air smelled of freshly baked croissants and dark chocolate filled donuts. “Morning! What can I tempt you with?” <br/>    Stiles turned towards the voice. He had been so hypnotized by the donut display that he hadn’t even realized someone was standing in front of him behind the temptation filled glass cabinet. A pretty dark-haired girl with blue eyes was smiling his way. “Hey. Can I get a big box of donuts? Two from each kind?”<br/>    “Aren’t they too many for you?” She asked as she filled a large burgundy box with an army of aromatic goodness. <br/>    “They aren’t for me. They are for the deputies”, Stiles answered eyeing the chocolate menu. He hadn’t noticed the girl eyeing him up and down in appreciation or that the other customers had stopped talking and were now staring at him or more accurately his ass. <br/>    “Oh. You visit them often?”<br/>    “Yes, since my dad is the sheriff I visit them as often as I can”, he answered while trying to decide if he would get an iced mocha latte or an ice caramel frappuccino. The girl bit her lips and stared at the small mountain growing from the middle of his pants. She could feel herself get excited only with the thought of what was hidden underneath. <br/>    “Oh, Mr. John is so nice. He always tips extra”, and that caught Stiles's attention. <br/>    Stiles smiled as charmingly as he could – or at least he hoped it was charming. He wasn’t Derek for crying out loud- and leaned on the counter. “How often did my pops come here in the last four months?” <br/>    “Every day. Sometimes twice a day”, she hummed seeming distracted by something. Stiles though got the information he needed. <br/>    “Thank you so much”, he told her as he left with the box of donuts. The girl still looked distracted. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and left the store. He had a war to fight.<br/>    The station was the same as always although the paint job seemed rejuvenated. At least some things changed. He walked inside and headed straight for Tara sitting on the front desk. “Tara, my uniform wearing goddess, I am back!” he yelled catching her by surprise. Tara’s eyes widened as she took in the sheriff’s mischief. What the hell?<br/>    “Stiles?”<br/>    “The one and only”, he said smiling broadly and going in for a hug. Tara was still shocked but hugged the mischief back. What had happened? When did Stiles grow up? He was taller than four months ago, his hair was brighter in intensity and situated in a messy top bun and his arms and legs seemed to have carefully sculpted muscles over carefully sculpted muscles.  He looked beautiful, very beautiful. “Where’s my dad?” he asked as soon as he released her from his arms. He felt stronger too. Well, vacations had been good to him.<br/>    “He is in his office”, she said. Stiles frowned at her flushed cheeks and avoiding gaze. <br/>    “Thanks”, he said and took one step away. “Oh, I almost forgot. That is for all of you”, he said handing over the bag of donuts. She smiled broadly and rushed to the other deputies. Stiles followed in a slower pace.<br/>    The deputies patted him on the head or the back as he walked by. Most of them didn’t look as shocked as Tara but Stiles could feel a certain air of wonder permitting the air. “Are those donuts?” a voice Stiles knew very well was heard from behind him.<br/>    Stiles twirled around until he was staring his father down –and wasn’t it ironic that he actually now stared down at his father? “Abso-fucking-lutely not!” <br/>    “Stiles! Language!”<br/>    “Don’t language me, dad! I know all about your dirty sugar-filled secret!” at that the sheriff paled and the deputies laughed. Stiles turned his glare towards them. “And you all won’t see my famous cupcakes for a while because you let them eat!” Stiles statement was followed by loud protests that Stiles shook away quite easily. “Salad for the rest of forever from now on”, he said and the sheriff stomped off with a hiss yelling about overbearing sons. “Yeah! I want my kids to have a granddad to chivvy with!” The sheriff didn’t respond. He headed to the police station kitchen without another word.<br/>    “Will I be punished too? I haven’t had your cupcakes yet. The deputies praise the heavens for them though”. Stiles turned around and froze his mouth hanging unflatteringly open. A tall, mountain of a blonde man with a gorgeous baby face and pearly green eyes was currently smiling down at him. “Hi, I am Parrish. I am new”.<br/>    “Hi, I am Stiles and I am very single”, Stiles said before he could control himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked with eyes as big as sausages at the ever-smiling deputy.<br/>    “That’s good to hear”, the deputy said moving closer. “How about we talk about your legendary cupcakes later? Dinner at 8?” Stiles was speechless. Was this hunk asking him out? Him?<br/>    “Sure, yes. Fuck. I’d like that”, he bubbled nodding fiercely. The deputy smiled even brighter.<br/>    “Great. It’s a date”. A loud crash was heard. Stiles and all the deputies turned towards the front door of the station where no other than local sourwolf Derek Hale was currently standing and murdering Stiles with his eyebrows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A date that breaks the ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    And to think that Derek thought that his life wouldn’t turn even more miserable. No, it could. Because Stiles had a fucking date with the new deputy. And what did Stiles even liked about this deputy? Derek was beyond aggravated about the whole thing. He had been pacing back and forth in his loft for the past two hours trying and failing to get the giddy look Stiles sported when he was asked out. That look should have been directed at him and only him. But then again he had never asked Stiles out. Well, fuck.<br/>
    Derek had to talk to him. And say what exactly? Derek wanted to claw something preferably the good deputy’s stupid face. Derek fell on his couch rubbing his eyes. A migraine was in full-force trying and succeeding in making him even angrier. Why did Stiles say yes? What did the deputy have that he didn’t? Maybe he didn’t have the tragedy filled passed and all the trust issues he did. Derek winced at the thought. Fuck. Why couldn’t it be easier? Why couldn’t he simply ask Stiles out? Why couldn’t he chase what he wanted? Because he didn’t want Stiles to end up dead because of him.<br/>
    Derek curled on the sofa and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. He succeeded but he wished he didn’t because his dreams were filled with a happy Stiles albeit away from him and with a certain deputy.<br/>
    Derek woke up when the sun was starting to disappear on the horizon. Derek bolted upright and checked the time on his phone. It was seven o'clock in the afternoon. Derek cursed put his shoes one and run with all his might out of the loft and towards the Stilinski residence across town. Derek managed to get there in less than fifteen minutes just in time to observe Stiles staring at himself in the full-length mirror situated a couple of steps away from the front door. Derek groaned and felt an interested twitch in his jeans. Stiles look, fuck, he looked so good. A tight burgundy button-down with the sleeves-rolled-up, an equally tight black pair of jeans that were literally painted on his glorious tight ass and a pair of black loathers. Derek was ready to rip his jeans open and rub himself there on the bushes. Fuck, he was so gone on him it was ridiculous.<br/>
    Stiles situated a stray hair on the carefully constructed man bun at the top of his head and turned around staring at his butt through the mirror. “Good enough to eat if I say so myself”, he said to himself.<br/>
    “Good enough to bite and then fuck for hours”, Derek whispered back. His dick was already at full mast. Fuck, he was ready to barge in and fuck him against that mirror.<br/>
    It was then that the phone rang clearing the lust-filled fog occupying his higher cognitive functions. “Hey, Parrish. Yeah, I am starting now. At “Mikel’s Bistro”. Ok. See you there”, Stiles hung up and with one last look was out the door and heading for his car. Derek repressed his anger and stealthily walked backward and disappeared in the woods. He had a place to be at.  <br/>
    If Derek was being honest with himself he had to admit that the deputy looked nice in his button-down and slacks. However, he didn’t deserve Stiles. Nobody but him did, at least in his mind. Derek watched carefully the interaction between them. The deputy was too hands-on for Derek’s liking but Stiles seemed to like it. He flirted with the human member of the pack relentlessly and kept saying corny jokes that Stiles somehow found funny. Derek was pissed and sad and a little heartbroken.  <br/>
    Derek hid in the shadows as the two exited the bistro. They joked some more until they reached Stiles jeep. “I had fun tonight”, Parrish said.<br/>
    “Yeah, me too”, Stiles agreed albeit a little more reserved. Derek’s heart perked up.<br/>
    “We should do it again”, Parrish said taking a step closer and trapping Stiles between him and the jeep. Derek was ready to leap and claw him away from Stiles.<br/>
    “Well-” Stiles was cut off by Parrish’s lips. Derek’s claws extended and his teeth dropped. He was ready. He would claw the deputy’s eyes out. Before he could move the deputy stepped back.<br/>
    “Sorry, I couldn’t hold myself”, we saw that asshole, Derek thought.<br/>
    “No. It was nice”, Stiles said and to Derek’s horror his heart didn’t skip a beat.<br/>
    “So, will we go out again?” Parrish asked once more. Stiles stayed silent for a moment before nodding. “Awesome!” yelled Parrish with joy. He pecked Stiles once more before leaving with a spring on his step. Stiles watched him for a moment before getting in his car and driving away. Derek hid again in the shadows and made his way to the sheriff’s house with a purpose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A fight that reveals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Stiles closed the front door behind him with a sigh. He stayed there leaning on it for a moment just breathing. He closed his eyes for another long second contemplating what had happened that night. It was a great, no, an awesome date. Parrish had been sweet and gentle and funny and thoughtful and all those things that romance novels describe as the perfect mate. He had even kissed him twice by the end of their outing. Stiles had felt good and excited and had eagerly accepted another date. But now thinking back on the kiss something had been missing. The spark. The spark his mom had always said that he would feel when the right one for him would kiss him. Parrish’s kiss was good from a technical standpoint but excitement aside Stiles didn’t feel anything else. <br/>    He sighed and made his way up the stairs. He closed his door and fell on the bed. He stared for a moment at the ceiling contemplating calling Parrish and canceling. He would say that he was flattered but ultimately wasn’t interested. And when Parrish asked if there was someone else, what would Stiles answer? Because honestly there wasn’t anyone else. Stiles wanted someone else but that particular someone else was a constipated, angry at the world sourwolf. Derek would never go for him even if Stiles was the last person on earth. Derek wouldn’t go for him even if their lives depended on it. But Stiles wanted him. He wanted him so much that anybody else wasn’t good enough. Granted he would hook up here and there but nothing more. Those moments were to release the pressure of pining and nothing more.<br/>    “Did you have fun on your little date?” Stiles jumped from the bed an incantation halfway out of his lips when he spotted the familiar iridescent blue eyes staring at him from the shadows. <br/>    “Derek. Of course you would creep around”, Stiles said and sat back down. <br/>    “Did you have fun on your little date?” Derek asked again. Stiles stared at the blue eyes for a moment before answering.<br/>    “How do you know I was on a date?” he asked.<br/>    “Did you have fun on your little date, Stiles?” Derek repeated and walked out of the shadows. Stiles could feel his anger radiating from the other side of the room. He gulped.<br/>    “Since when do you care about my love life?” he said and stood up crossing his hand over his chest.<br/>    Derek narrowed his eyes and in a flash had him pressed against his door. Stiles should probably feel uncomfortable if he didn’t find it hot. “Did. You. Have. Fun. On. Your. Fucking. Date.” He asked again. Derek’s fangs had made their appearance. Stiles felt his heart beating a tad bit faster and his pants twitch in want. Damn it.<br/>    “What is it to you?” Stiles would never back down especially when he couldn’t tell what the problem was.<br/>    “Answer me!” Derek yelled.<br/>    “Yes!” Stiles yelled back in reflex. Derek stared at his chest for a moment. He growled and stepped backward. He kicked his chair sending it flying across the room. “Hey!”<br/>    “Was the good deputy good, Stiles? Did he make your little heart flutter? Huh?” And Stiles was back on being pressed against the wall. His hands were now tied by one of Derek’s and held above his head. Derek’s face was so close to his they practically shared their breaths.<br/>    “Why are you here Derek?”<br/>    “Answer me! Was he what you wanted?” Derek asked pressing him even harder. Stiles breathed a little harder but it had nothing to do with the pressure Derek was inflicting.<br/>    “Yes!” he answered but it was obviously a lie. Derek smirked.<br/>    “You are lying!” he said in triumph. Stiles was confused now.<br/>    “No. I am not”, he said.<br/>    “Yes, you are”, Derek said with his smirk widening. <br/>    “Why are you here Derek?” Stiles said and pushed back with a little magical help. Derek stumbled backward in surprise. “Why are you here? What do you want from me? What is it that makes you question what I say? Who are you?”<br/>    Derek’s nostrils flared. “Why did you go out with him if he isn’t what you want?” Stiles was getting angry now.<br/>    “Because he was nice! Because he asked me to! Because he was brave! I don’t know Derek! I just said yes!” Stiles yelled and pushed Derek against the wall. “Why do you care?”<br/>    “I don’t”, Derek spat.<br/>    “Who’s lying now, huh?” Stiles said. Derek’s hands twitched by his side. “Why are you here Derek?” Derek remained silent. “Answer me!” Even more silence. “Goddammit Derek! Talk to me!”<br/>    “I don’t have anything to say to you”, Derek said and pushed Stiles off him. Stiles stumbled but didn’t fall. Derek turned around ready to jump out the window.<br/>    “No!” Stiles said and the window closed shut. Derek slowly turned around. “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to come here and question my choices and be angry about them and then leave! You don’t get to treat me like this! I don’t deserve this Derek! Not me! You don’t get to be waiting in the dark for me and judge me when I have done nothing to deserve it! You don’t get to look at me as if I have betrayed you when you… when you… when you don’t care! You don’t get to come in here and look at me as if I had done something unspeakable! You don’t get to make me feel like this!” Stiles said. Derek’s eyes lost their brilliant blue color but gained wetness. “Say something!”<br/>    Derek turned his eyes towards the night sky. The stars were particularly bright that night. “I don’t have anything to say”, he whispered.<br/>    “You can’t do this to me Derek! What did I do? What is it that you want? Tell me!”<br/>    “I don’t want anything”, Derek said. A pause. “Not from you”. Stiles gulped tears filling his eyes. The window sprang up. <br/>    “If you don’t want anything from me why are you here Derek?” Derek kept looking away. “I can’t Derek. I can’t. Go”, Derek didn’t move. “Go!” Stiles screamed and the house shook. <br/>    Derek was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Too little too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Derek had been leaning against the wall of Stiles’s house for what felt like hours after their fight and his subsequent banishment. He had his hearing abilities strained to full capacity. Stiles had been trashing and destroying his room since the moment he jumped out of the window. Derek banged his head against the wall. He regretted so many things in his life but this was one of the worst things he had done because Stiles had been right. He had no right to come here and speak like this to Stiles and demand explanations for Stiles’s choices. Because Stiles was nothing to Derek and that was by Derek’s choice. He had chosen not to have Stiles in his life in any shape other than acquaintances. <br/>    Derek knew that what happened tonight would probably create a permanent rift between them and by extension to the pack. And all because Derek couldn’t admit something that Stiles already knew. Because Stiles knew and it had been made crystal clear tonight. Stiles knew about his feelings and had begged him to talk about them but once more Derek was a coward. Derek couldn’t destroy him. Not him. <br/>    “I hate you! I hate you!” Stiles yelled at his walls. The words transformed into daggers that pierce Derek’s already mangled heart not because they were true –Derek would have given anything for them to be true, for Stiles to truly hate him- but because Stiles’s heart skipped a beat. Because Stiles was lying. And Derek? Derek couldn’t handle Stiles lying because if he was then it meant that Stiles cared and he didn’t want Stiles to care. Every person that had ever cared about him ended up dead. He couldn’t bury Stiles. Not him. <br/>    “Why Derek? Why are you doing this to me?” he screamed at his walls again.<br/>    “Because I love you”, Derek breathed, “and I can’t stand the thought of you loving me back because your love for me will kill you and I can’t watch you fade”.<br/>    Derek heard Stiles footsteps receding and a door closing. The sound of water filled his ears and a second later a sob pierced his mind. Derek closed his eyes and banged his head hard enough to make his eyes water. The sobs grew into a wailing song of anguish and anger and Derek wanted to drown. He wanted someone to kill him if that meant that Stiles's pain would end. Because Derek loved him and tonight he understood that maybe, just maybe, Stiles loved him back. “Don’t love me Stiles. Please, don’t”, he whispered in the night. <br/>    The moon was half full and the sky was clear and bright as Derek finally walked away from the Stilinski residence. Every step away was counted by another sob from his heart. And Derek wanted to rip his one out of his chest and crush it under his heel because that’s what he deserved. He had promised himself that he would never hurt Stiles but tonight his anger and jealously and luck of bravery tore that promise apart. <br/>    Derek walked into his empty loft and went straight for the cabinet where he held his wolfsbane infused whiskey. He tore the top off and took a long gulp of the drink feeling it scorching his insides. He walked to the sofa which still faintly smelt of Stiles and fell on it. He allowed himself to cry then. It wasn’t pretty and it shouldn’t have been anyway because he was a broken man with a broken past and a future that looked grim and frivolous. Derek was no one and no one’s didn’t deserve a happy end. Besides, he had the feeling that it was already too little too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long delay. Life has been full of obstacles lately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek decided it was best if he left for a while. He couldn’t face Stiles or his pack. They would be just fine without him for a few moments. He decided to visit his sister who was currently residing in Medford, Oregon with the Powell pack. Last he heard from her she was in a committed relationship with the second son of the Alpha. <br/>    Derek contacted her and the Alpha for permission and two days after his fight with Stiles he was driving up I-5 N on his way to his sister. Derek had left incognito without anyone but Scott knowing. He was too embarrassed, angry, and disappointed in himself to face the rest of them especially Stiles. He had of course informed the other Alpha of their ragtag group and he hadn’t been pleased with him. Scott almost never resorted to violence which said a lot about how much of a fuck up Derek was when Scott broke his nose with a simple punch filled to the brim with anger. Derek had never seen Scott so angry. He had stood stock still as the other Alpha was cursing out his existence in full werewolf disguise. Scott’s teeth had never before looked that sharp. Derek had to leave, if only for a while.<br/>    Derek was also a sucker though for Stiles. So, before he left town in the middle of the night he had slipped into Stiles bedroom, stared at him for a few moments, left a note that read simply “I’m sorry” and then he was gone. He might have also kissed Stiles temple before he was gone. No one would ever have to know about that little detail.<br/>    Derek arrived at the Powell pack house –a tower of a house, twice as big as his home had been- at the break of dawn. Cora was waiting for him at the porch with a tall, brooding man standing close behind her. That must be Jason, Derek thought. He looked almost like Cora would have looked like a guy. Same dark hair and eyes, same angry scowl. Derek stepped out of the car and sped walked to Cora. His sister met him halfway and hugged his fiercely almost breaking a couple of his ribs the bone grinding dangerously. “You big idiot”, she had whispered on his chest. He couldn’t disagree.<br/>    Cora had introduced him to Jason, who answered with a grunt, and then the man was gone. Cora gestured towards the forest and they began, what in Derek’s mind would be, a long walk. <br/>     Cora hadn’t said a word to him for a long time. She had stoically looked ahead without paying him any mind. Derek couldn’t know if he should have felt joyful or terrified. At last, when they reached a distance of what Derek presumed was safe enough from other wolf ears, Cora turned to him and slapped him hard on his chest. “What the hell is wrong with you?”<br/>    “Cora-” Derek began only to be cut off by a dangerous huff. <br/>    “No, Derek. No. There isn’t a good enough explanation to justify your behavior. You have been in love with that guy for almost two years. Hell, Derek, we both know who he is meant to be”, Cora said. <br/>    “No”, Derek said defiantly.<br/>    “Denial won’t lead you anywhere Derek. You know as well as I do that Stiles fucking Stilinski is your mate! Even I could decipher as much”, Cora growled. Derek looked away. “No! Look at me! Look me straight in the eyes and tell how in the hell someone so in love with another could be such an asshole! Tell me!”<br/>    “I can’t watch him die!” Derek screamed. Silence. “He will die if he mates with me”, Derek breathed. Cora sighed.<br/>    “Derek-” she began.<br/>    “Don’t. You know better than anyone how my past loves ended. Either in death or at the very least in excruciating pain and I can handle pain, Cora. What I can’t handle is killing him because let’s face it, if I allow us to happen he will end up dead. That’s how my life has always been”, he yelled punching a hole to a tree. Cora watched him as he kept punching the tree until it broke in half.<br/>    “Stiles isn’t Paige, or Braeden and definitely not Kate or Jennifer. Stiles won’t share Paige’s fate because unlike her he has a strong pack behind him. He won’t share Braeden’s fate because unlike her he is loyal and knows sacrifice. He most definitely isn’t Kate or Jennifer because despite darkness, true darkness, having touched his heart he still remains the purest of us all. And Stiles won’t share a deathly end because your love doesn’t kill Derek. Paige died because of Ennis. You were a kid. Our family died because of Kate. You were a kid. Boyd and Erica died because of Jennifer. You were a broken man still healing from all the hurt. Braeden couldn’t love you because she wasn’t the one mend to heal you. But he is. Stiles is. All you have to do is let him in. Please Derek”, she said approaching her brother who was looking at the fallen tree unmoving. She could smell his tears. “Let Stiles in”.<br/>    “I can’t. I can’t”, he cried falling to his knees and finally breaking down in tears. Derek cried long and hard that dawn with Cora wrapped around him. He couldn’t let Stiles in for what could he offer to the moon itself?  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Derek was planning to remain with the Powell pack for just one week. That one week turned to two which in turn morphed in a whole month. Derek just couldn’t go back right now. His fight with Stiles was too fresh and the wound still bled profusely. <br/>    Derek had tried to ease his pain with a hook up a week after his arrival. He had gone out feeling overwhelmed by his sister constantly worried glances. He had found himself in a small dim-lit bar. The interior oozed a putrid scent which didn’t help the already acidic scent of urine permitting the small space. Derek had grunted himself a glass of whiskey without ice which he swallowed in milliseconds. He grunted for a refill. The night flowed similarly for a while. <br/>    At some point, Derek’s nostrils flared thanks to an intense aroma of flowery arousal. He turned to his left and found a kid, probably around twenty years old, staring at him with his jaw to the ground. Derek huffed and turned back to his drink. The kid tapped on his shoulder. Derek ignored him. The kid then started to caress his arms. He turned a “piss off” halfway out his mouth when he stopped. The kid wasn’t anything special but he had just the right height and almost the same colored hair and eyes. He could do if only for a moment. <br/>    Derek drank the rest of his drink, paid, gave the kid a once over, and walked out of the bar. Excited footsteps followed closely behind him. Derek turned to the left into the alleyway on the side of the bar. He stopped a few meters into the dark and leaned on the wall. The kid came and stood in front of him. The kid went for a kiss but Derek halted him with an angry grunt. He pushed the kid on his knees and unzipped his jeans taking out his engorged member. “Eat it”, he grunted. The kid didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Derek by the base of his dick and swallowed half of it.<br/>    Derek grunted and closed his eyes. The kid was good but not as good as Stiles would have been. Stiles would know how to pleasure him, how to lick his head and play with his balls, how to take him to the root, and gag on purpose to drive him wild. Stiles would know would make him come undone. The kid was sucking and gagging and had no particular rhythm. Derek grabbed him by the hair and tugged him back and forth. He didn’t have the energy to give him direction. He wasn’t here to teach him how to be a better cocksucker. He needed an escape from Stiles. He needed to forget him if only for a few fleeting moments.<br/>    The kid gagged and licked and worshiped his dick for a long time. “Fuck! Your dick is huge!” he said at some point before diving back in with even more vigor. Derek grunted and opened his eyes. He stared at the red face of the kid, the tears streaming down his face, the saliva that covered half his face and he couldn’t be bothered. Derek started thrusting back and forth to speed the process up. This kid was fine but he wasn’t him. Derek slammed his hips hard and came with a grunt down the kid’s throat. The kid gagged but drank it all. Derek remained stock still for a second breathing hard. He tucked his dick back in his jeans and zipped himself up. “Thanks”, he said and left the kid looking dazed on his knees.<br/>    It was almost Halloween when Derek decided to return to Beacon Hills and as in normal Beacon Hills fashion, a monster brought him back. Scott had called that something was attacking people in the early hours of the mornings and left them dazed and unable to remember what happened to them. Derek had told Scott to stay put and he would be back as soon as he could. An hour later found him traveling fast out of the Powell’s pack territory. Derek was going home to Stiles. His heart thudded loudly at the thought.<br/>    Derek arrived just after the sun had set at his loft. The pack was already there and Derek could hear them arguing. He could more accurately hear Scott and Stiles fighting. Derek opened the door the moment Stiles shouted “fuck you to Scott” before disappearing out of thin air in the blink of an eye. Derek blinked for a few moments before turning around without saying a word and going back to his car. Scott was yelling his names but Derek didn’t care. He was going to Stiles's house. Now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I won't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek climbed in Stiles's bedroom halfway out of his mind. His claws and teeth were already out and everything glowed in a soft reddish tint. Stiles had his back to him trying and failing to remove his shirt. Derek spotted on bluish large spot on his lower back. “Stiles”, Derek slurred.<br/>    Stiles jumped back turning around swiftly sparks covering his fingertips. Derek stared at the sparks and then at Stiles's face which currently sported a bruise on his left side. “Derek!” Stiles screamed. The sparks disappeared. Derek moved until he was standing a breath away. He gently grabbed both of Stiles's hands with his and sucked. Stiles groaned and relief while Derek flinched. <br/>    “What happened?” he growled. Stiles studied him for a moment. Derek kept staring unrelentingly. Stiles huffed.<br/>    “When did you get back?” Stiles said instead of answering.<br/>    “Stiles”, Derek warned. Stiles's eyes flashed for a second. Derek stared.<br/>    “What exactly do you want Derek? Why are you here?” Stiles said trying and failing to free his fingers from Derek’s strong yet soft grip.<br/>    Derek growled and moved even closer sniffing deeply. He smelled blood and pain. “Stiles, what happened?” He asked softer this time. Stiles huffed again staring at the soft red hue of Derek’s eyes. It was comforting. Stiles wanted to crawl into Derek’s warm embrace. Fuck. Derek smelled good and that shirt he wore looked softer than clouds.<br/>    “A vampire came to town. I took care of it”, Stiles said his eyes drooping and swaying dangerously. He felt sleepy. <br/>    “Idiot. You shouldn’t have gone on your own”, Derek whispered before allowing himself to embrace Stiles. He excused his behavior as a pack member needing support. It had nothing to do with his feelings towards the particular pack member. The deep breath was also for Stiles’s wellbeing. <br/>    “I didn’t need help. Magic”, he whispered wiggling his fingers before grabbing onto his shirt. Derek felt his dick fatten up. He closed his eyes and smelled Stiles's hair. Stiles burrowed deeper in his arms and breathed softly. <br/>    “No matter. You should have taken someone from the pack with you”, Derek said.<br/>    “You weren’t here”, Stiles said. Derek felt his throat dry up. He opened his eyes and stared down at Stiles. His eyes were closed and his lips half-open.<br/>    “I am sorry”, Derek whispered.<br/>    “It’s okay sourwolf. Don’t run again”, Stiles whispered before sagging in Derek’s arms. <br/>    Derek stared. “I won’t”.<br/>    Derek placed Stiles softly on his bed after removing his dirty shirt. There was another bruise on Stiles's chest which Derek promptly ignored because his mind had other things to think about like Stiles nipples. They were hard pointing obscenely towards the ceiling. Derek never before felt the urge to bite so strongly. They were soft looking and an erotic deep magenta. Derek’s dick twitched and leaked. Derek bit his hand so he wouldn’t groan and wake him. His eyes traveled down the rest of his body. Stiles's muscles had almost as much definition as his. They looked hard and utterly lickable. Derek wanted to fucking lick him all over. He wanted to suck Stiles's soul out of his nipples and make him cum just with him kissing his happy trail. Derek’s breaths were a mix of agony and pleasure. Stiles was injured and here he was dry humping the air. <br/>    Derek took another whiff of Stiles scent before deciding it was best to leave. Fuck, he had missed him so much. Derek was halfway out of the window when he heard it. A soft exhale of his name. He turned slowly around. Stiles's mouth was slightly open and he was breathing hard. Derek’s eyes snapped to Stiles jeans were he could see the sizable bulge. Derek groaned and supported himself in the wall next to the window. Stiles's arousal was intoxicating. Derek felt his knees buckle. “Derek, please”, Stiles whispered again and his hips slowly bucked up. Derek clenched his hand trying not to pounce and claim the fuck out of Stiles. “Derek!” Stiles groaned and with a final twitch of his hips went still. The scent of semen hit Derek like a truck at full speed. He came. He came so hard he saw stars. He had come without so much as a squeeze on his covered dick. <br/>    “Fuck Stiles. You are killing me”, he whispered breathlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Derek had fled Stiles’s bedroom straight after his involuntary explosion. He was part ashamed part brimming with horniness. And because of the latter Derek spend the rest of his night naked writhing on his bed with three fingers stuck in his ass and a hand tight around his dick thinking it was Stiles’s dick that was splitting him wide open.<br/>
    Derek woke up deliciously sore. His hole had closed overnight but somehow the ache of pleasure was still present with every step he took. Derek couldn’t help himself shoving almost all his fingers inside him after his morning run and howling Stiles’s name in ecstasy. Derek was so terribly in love and in lust with the resident no longer human gorgeous unobtainable sheriff’s son that he wanted to crawl under a rock and perish. Fuck. Derek was ready to bust every time his thoughts flickered to Stiles’s face and chest. He was rendered to a horny teenager.<br/>
    Across town, Stiles was waking up feeling sticky and exhausted. He looked down at himself. He was half-naked and full of bruises. Derek must have undressed me, Stiles thought. He felt glad that he didn’t sleep in his dirt blood laced shirt. What Stiles wasn’t giddy about was the mess inside his pants. He had a fucking sex dream about Derek. More specifically he had a sex dream about Derek plowing his ass against the door of his bedroom. His hole twitched at the memory and his already hard dick bounced in excitement. Stiles groaned but dutifully wrapped a warm hand around his member. It didn’t take long for him to reach completion what with Derek’s face and hot as fuck angry red eyes staring at him. “Fuck”, he grunted and came all over his abs.<br/>
    Stiles stared at the ceiling for a second before getting up with a hiss as pain flared up everywhere. Derek’s pain relief magic had worn off. Fuck. Stiles needed to heal himself as soon as he bathed. He stunk and felt itchy all over.<br/>
    After Stiles scrubbed himself clean and healed all his bruises and a fractured rib, he walked downstairs for a late breakfast. It was already twelve. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when he found the resident sourwolf sitting on his kitchen counter with his eyebrows of doom staring him down. “Morning”, Stiles said. Derek had brought coffee and by the smell of it cupcakes. Stiles devoured one in seconds. “So, what brings you this early in the morning?”<br/>
    “You. Magic”, Derek said.<br/>
    “Nice Derek. We progressed to full-on sentences”, Stiles joked. Derek glared unimpressed. Stiles shook his head popping another cupcake in his mouth. “Well, remember when Deaton said I possessed a spark? Yeah, that spark was more of a wildfire really. I met a witch while in Texas. She helped me control the wildfire and hone my skills to perfection. I am a full functioning witch now”, Stiles said proudly. Derek kept on glaring.<br/>
    “I don’t give a shit. Don’t face a monster alone again no matter how powerful you are”, Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek’s glare intensified.<br/>
    “Says mister I will jump in front of anything and everything before anyone else can blink”, he mocked. Derek glowered.<br/>
    “I can heal from most things in mere minutes sometimes even in seconds Stiles. You still remain human. A bullet or arrow to the heart is enough to do the trick”. Stiles studied him for a second.<br/>
    “Is this your version of worrying about me sourwolf?” Stiles smiled softly. Derek looked away, the tips of his ear turning pink. Stiles hurt jumped.<br/>
    “Don’t do it again”, Derek said and stood to head for the kitchen door that led to the back and by extension the forest.<br/>
    “I am glad you are back”, Stiles whispered. Derek paused at the door. He half-turned towards him. Stiles had never seen Derek looking at him or anyone like that before. His eyes were… soft.<br/>
    “I am too”, he answered before disappearing. Stiles sagged on the kitchen chair. Fuck. He was so in love with that alpha idiot it was ridiculous and what was even more ridiculous was that the alpha was clearly in love with him as well.<br/>
    Derek had walked home after his and Stiles’s talk. He had wanted to apologize for his behavior before he left as well but decided to let Stiles rest some more before that conversation took place. Stiles looked better that morning. He didn’t smell like he was in pain and judging from his bruised free face he had healed himself with magic. There was an electric aura around him now as if his magic was constantly swirling around him unable to remain inactive. So much like his spaz.<br/>
    Derek spent the rest of his day daydreaming about Stiles’s golden eyes and soft lips and how they turned slightly upwards every time he looked at him. Cora called him midway through the day to learn what happened. She had sounded surprised and proud that Stiles kicked ass. Derek was a little proud too. Ok, he was a lot proud.<br/>
    In the afternoon, his phone had ringed jolting him from an innocent dream of Stiles riding his dick like his life depended on it. He had almost come when the phone had rudely interrupted him. “What?” he growled without watching who was calling.<br/>
    “Why always so angry, sourwolf?” Stiles teased. Derek melted.<br/>
    “Hey, sorry. I was sleeping. Long journey and night”, he said without thinking. Stiles went silent.<br/>
    “You drove all night to come back because I was in danger”, Stiles said. Derek was the one falling silent now.<br/>
    “Well, I”, Derek didn’t know what to say. He was caught. Fuck. What would Stiles think now?<br/>
    “Come to the station tonight”, Stiles said.<br/>
    Derek sat up. “Why?” he asked confused.<br/>
   “Halloween party. Everyone from the pack is invited. Half the town will be there”, Stiles said. Derek paused. Of course. Today was the 31<sup>st</sup> of October. The night of the spirits, the night the supernatural run free without fear of getting caught.<br/>
    “You want me there? Are you sure? I don’t want my sour face to ruin all the fun”, Derek joked half-serious.<br/>
    Stiles laughed. “Don’t worry Derek. I am sure we can have fun even with your sour face on full display”. Derek smirked. “I will see you there, sourwolf. I will be waiting for you. Don’t keep me waiting for long”.<br/>
    Derek took a breath. “I won’t. I promise”.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Derek hadn’t thought this through. He looked at the belly of his closet trying and failing to come up with any sort of an idea for a costume. All he had were Henley’s in grey, black, deep blue, one forest green, and one in maroon. Oh, and he had ten pairs of jeans. Black jeans. That was all he had. Derek huffed and slammed the closet door with a punch. The wood dented inwards. “Fuck!” he growled. Nothing was going well. He had a sort of date with Stiles, expected to be in costume in three hours and he had nothing to wear. He was so screwed it wasn’t even funny.<br/>    Derek would deny it until the day he died but there was only one option. “I need help”, Derek said as soon as she picked up. <br/>    An hour and a half later, found Derek staring at himself in Lydia’s full-length mirror. He was in Victorian-era clothes. Well, he was only wearing a shirt and a pair of pants from that era. The shirt was undone to the point half his chest was exposed and the pants were so tight you could practically see everything. There was a silver circlet on top of his head and his hair was an unruly mess of curls falling on his forehead. There was a large chain made of silver with a big red stone dangling from his neck and a couple of silver rings on his fingers. His feet were covered by unlaced boots that rose all the way to his knees. “There. You look like a king”, Lydia said ruffling even further the ruffles of the shirt.<br/>    Derek frowned. “I look ridiculous”.<br/>    Lydia shook her head. “You look stunning, Derek. He will definitely appreciate the view”. Derek felt the edges of his ears burn up. “Cute”, Lydia added pinching his cheek. Derek wanted to bite her fingers off. He turned around looking at the way the pants hugged every curve of his ass to perfection.<br/>    “I really hope he does”, he whispered to no one.<br/>    Derek was so anxious to be on time that he walked into the police station half an hour early. The sheriff was already there in full uniform. He was the only one of the officers that were. The rest were in full costumes. One of them had even dressed as a werewolf; a very offensive version of a werewolf. Derek greeted anyone he knew and to the rest, he simply grunted. “Relax son”, the sheriff said popping a small cupcake in his mouth. Derek scowled.<br/>    “Sheriff, I don’t think Stiles would approve”, he said gesturing to the second cupcake in the sheriff’s hand.<br/>    “What Stiles doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?” was the answered Derek got before the sheriff was sucked in by an officer and his wife to a conversation another cupcake firmly held in his free hand. Derek huff and sniffed his way to the alcohol stand. He needed something to ease the nerves. Everything felt too loud. <br/>    Derek was on his second bottle of beer when someone familiar walked to him. “Oh, hey”, Parrish said. Derek tried really hard not to break that guy’s jaw. “You are a friend of Stiles, right? Derek?”<br/>    “And you are?” Derek snapped with anger lacing his voice. He knew exactly who that guy was. He wanted to punch him to oblivion.<br/>    “I am Parrish. Stiles’s boyfriend”, and there was when the world started shaking underneath Derek’s feet.<br/>    “Boyfriend?” he chocked.<br/>    The blonde guy scratched the back of his head. “Well, not yet but I am planning to ask him tonight”, he said with a smile. Derek was two seconds away from breaking his perfect stupid teeth. <br/>    Derek was about to make a hurtful remark and probably cause a scene when the door to the station opened and his breath was stolen from him. Because there he was. The man that ruled his dreams and every thought. Stiles was… was… radiating. The pack was around him laughing with something he had said that Derek didn’t hear because all his senses were focusing with scorching intensity on the vision in front of him. Stiles looked fucking delectable like the ice cream you lick of your finger during those hot summer days. Derek wanted to bite him. Hard and many times. He was drenched in white and silver. He was wearing an almost see-through white shirt that left his shoulder’s exposed and was covered with hand-sawn crystals in the shape of flowers and leaves. His long legs that had so many times made Derek explode even with the thought of having them wrapped around his waist tightly as he thrust inside somewhere warm and velvety were currently hidden behind a white soft-looking fabric that had the same crystal pattern embroidered on them. Stiles's head was decorated with a crown of small white roses and his hair fell freely behind him.<br/>    Derek couldn’t breathe. He felt as if time had stopped for him and all there was left was Stiles. Only Stiles. And then Stiles golden eyes found his across the room and he fucking smiled. Derek grabbed the table behind him for support. He heard the wood cracking under his fingertips. He could help it. Not when the moon itself was mesmerizing him.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A dam that breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Stiles had nothing to wear and that was absurd because he was the one that invited Derek to the damn Halloween party. Well, he actually had something planned but now it felt silly to dress up as Britney Spears in her outfit from “Oops… I did it again” when Derek had agreed to be there. Stiles wanted to look nice, pretty even. Maybe if he looked delectable enough Derek would finally make a move on him.<br/>    Since Stiles started honing his magical skills he learned how to read people’s emotions and all it took was a look at Derek to realize that his feelings for the grumpy alpha were fully returned. Stiles had been so happy that day. Not only he had hugged Derek but he also felt that finally destiny was smiling at him. And then Derek went to crash his happiness with his stupid logic and hurtful words because if Stiles was being honest he knew why Derek acted as he did. And, yes, maybe he went a little too far by trying to make him jealous with Parish but what was Stiles supposed to do to get a reaction from the sourwolf? Granted his plan didn’t work at first with Derek screaming at him but now he felt as if Derek had given up trying to stay away.<br/>    Stiles looked for a second time through his closet. “Fuck!” he screamed tossing himself on the bed.<br/>    “What’s wrong, Mieczysław?” a sweet voice called from the window. Stiles jumped off the bed fire engulfing his palms. Arekiel was standing a few meters away lounging on the window sill. <br/>    “How many times have I told you not to do that?” Stiles complaining absorbing his fire and going in for a hug. Arekiel chuckled and hugged Stiles back.<br/>    “So, why all this mess?” he asked gesturing around the room. Arekiel hadn’t ever seen his human friend so aggravated.<br/>    “Well”, Stiles began and before long he was telling everything about his current predicament. “…and I have nothing to wear”, Stiles ended with a huff. Arekiel studied him for a second.<br/>    “That’s all?” he asked. His cerulean slash violet eyes sparkled with glee.<br/>    “Arekiel”, Stiles warned but before he could say another word butterflies made of blue light jumped from Arekiel’s fingers and engulfed Stiles. A twirl and a breath later the butterflies receded. Stiles turned slowly towards the mirror he had installed to his closet door when he returned and was rendered speechless. <br/>    “Now if your werewolf doesn’t pounce on you then he truly is a moron”, Arekiel said coming to stand behind Stiles. “You look like a fae prince”.<br/>    Stiles chuckled. “Coming from an actual fae prince that means quite a lot”, Arekiel smiled and walked to the window staring at the moonless sky.<br/>    “Have fun tonight Mieczysław. May the stars lead you to the place you belong”, Arekiel said before disappearing in a flash of blue light. <br/>    “Thank you, Ar”, Stiles whispered turning to stare again in the mirror.<br/>    Two things were certain the moment Stiles walked in the station with the rest of the pack: one Derek looked fucking stunning to the point Stiles was ready to drop to his knees right in front of everyone and beg the alpha to fuck him to death and two he was talking with Jordan and looking ready to cave in the deputy’s face with his pinky finger. All that went out of Stiles's mind when the two locked eyes. Derek’s aura sparked up so brightly Stiles almost closed his eyes. Derek was in awe and Stiles could feel his own heart matching Derek’s in rhythm. He smiled at him and the aura intensified. Stiles got scared for a second that Derek would faint but then his aura soured when Jordan, who was also looking his way, said something to him.<br/>    “Guys, I got to go”, Stiles said and dashed to where the two men stood before an explosion happened. “Hey!” Stiles said mostly to Derek. Derek grunted and looked away a faint rose color atop his cheeks and the edges of his ears.<br/>    “Hey, Stiles you look gorgeous”, Jordan said. He wasn’t in costume which soured Stiles's mood. Everyone even Derek and his dad was in costume.<br/>    “Thanks, Jordan”, Stiles said in dismissal before fully turning his attention to Derek. “You came”, he said.<br/>    Derek stared straight at Stiles's lips. “I did”. Stiles wanted to kiss that stupid alpha right there and then but once again Jordan butted in.<br/>    “Stiles, can I speak to you for a second?” Stiles felt Derek tense up. He was ready to follow Jordan just to say what he wanted when his arm was grabbed by the resident sourwolf.<br/>    “Come with me”, Derek growled, and then Stiles was dashed through the crowd all the way to the back of the station to Jordan’s shock.  Derek pushed Stiles inside an empty office and locked the door behind them.<br/>    “Derek, what was that all about?” Stiles feigned confusion but inside he was happy dancing. They were so fucking close now.<br/>    “Are you fucking him?” Derek growled. His aura was dangerously red with a strong touch of sickly green. Anger and jealously. Good. Everything was going according to Stile’s plan. <br/>    “Who?” he was playing with fire. Stiles was about to be burned to the ground.<br/>    “Are you fucking that dipshit, Stiles?” Derek’s eyes turned maroon. His aura turned darker more dangerous. <br/>    “Jordan? Why do you ask?” Derek growled dangerously low. His claws made their appearance. Derek walked to the door his clawed hand on the handle. Stiles went for the killing blow. He couldn’t lose this opportunity. “What is it to you if Jordan is fucking me Derek?” the fire would surely scorch his fucking skin off but Stiles was ready for it. Derek turned around dangerously slow. His eyes were so intensely red Stiles felt his knees buckle.<br/>    “Is he what you want?” Derek asked.<br/>    “I don’t know Derek. Is he what I want?” Stiles stared at the blood eyes unafraid. Derek stared right back. Their feelings were a sea and the dam that held them back cracked and shattered the moment Derek surged forward and kissed the life out of him.<br/>    Stiles had never believe his dad when he used to say that he knew his mom was his soul mate because the first time they kissed his world exploded in color and emotion but now Stiles got it. He fucking got it. Because the moment Derek kissed him his world exploded. Their auras collided and merged the colors that were created by the collision were the most beautiful shades Stiles had ever seen. “You are mine”, Derek growled between kisses. He moved his mouth all over Stiles’s neck biting as much as kissing. Stiles could help but remain still panting and clutching Derek’s shirt. <br/>    “Derek please”, Stiles panted. Derek growled and pushed him on his knees. His eyes were still red. His teeth and claws never looked sharper. Derek unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his dick. Fuck. Stiles wanted to cry. Derek’s dick was a glorious monster. Long and thick and pulsing with blood with two heavy balls hanging low underneath.<br/>    “Fucking eat it”, Derek ordered and Stiles couldn’t argue with his alpha. He grabbed Derek’s legs for support and with one breath he took the entirety of the shaft inside his mouth. The hot fuckstick reached places in his throat no one ever could. Stiles hummed closing his eyes and sucked like his life depended on it. “Fuck”, Derek growled. He grabbed Stiles's head and held it in place. Stiles knew what was coming and couldn’t help but feel fucking ecstatic because Derek started fucking his throat. Wet sounds filled the room as Stiles produced a copious amount of saliva to bathe Derek’s dick. Derek was a beast fucking his mouth hard and fast his ball slapping against Stiles’s skin. Stiles couldn’t believe the pleasure he was been given. Derek smelled and tasted like a man. Strong and intense. Stiles had never tasted anything that good. Derek kept staring at him. He was growling softly and he was a moment away from wolfing completely out.<br/>    A knock on the door. “Stiles? Are you in there?” Jordan’s voice was heard. Derek growled and fucked Stiles's throat harder. <br/>    “His fucking occupied!” he yelled and in that moment Stiles felt hot cum bathing his mouth and throat. His eye turned completely on their sockets and he came in his fucking pants. Derek removed his twitching member and let the last drops of his release coat his lips. <br/>    “Doing what?” Jordan asked.<br/>    “Being shown to who exactly I belong”, Stiles rasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    If you asked Stiles how they got to Derek’s apartment, he wouldn’t be able to answer you. Because frankly, he couldn’t remember. He had the vague recollection of being carried on strong arms while his face was tucked in a heavenly smelling muscular neck and the wind blowing his hair all over.<br/>    The first thing Stiles could actually remember was being thrown on a massive fluffy mattress. He could remember feeling his skin vibrate in excitement and his magic ready to explode in anticipation. He could remember fiery eyes staring hungrily at him and an aura so intensely red he felt intoxicated. He remembered Derek stripping his shirt slowly without breaking eye contact with him and then crawling on the bed until they stood face to face. “You are mine”, he remembered Derek grunting and then going for the jugular sucking hard. <br/>    He remembered wailing hard and bucking his hips up against Derek’s own. Derek had bitten down on his neck with human teeth. Stiles had gone utterly still and came for the first time that night. Derek had growled and licked into his half-open mouth. Their tongues had danced for an extended moment while Derek tore his top off with his claws and dragged them slowly downwards leaving goosebumps to follow them. Stiles had gasped and Derek had swallowed the sound before moving from his mouth and started licking down his torso.<br/>    Stiles could remember the heat of Derek’s mouth, of his touch, of his breath on every inch of his skin. Derek had stopped for a while and worked his nipples with his tongue. He didn’t stop until they were red and puffy and Stiles threatened to come again. Derek had greened and preened and growled. He had stared at Stiles's flushed face and tangled hair and taken a long swiped from his belly button until he reached his mouth and fucking kissed the life out of Stiles. Stiles had almost perished from that kiss.<br/>    And if all those things Derek were doing weren’t enough he then decided to destroy Stiles even further. He moved slowly down again kissing and biting until Stiles had felt his breath over the large mount forming on the center of his pants. Derek had fucking licked his lips staring at the bulge and Stiles's eyes rolled back in a gasp. Derek had clawed off the pants and had taken a long sniff. “Yes”, he had growled before his mouth swallowed Stiles's head. Stiles could only grasp the sheets when Derek had sucked. Stiles's eyes closed and his hips had bucked. Derek had moved down and his tongue kept swirling and licking and swirling and licking until Stiles started begging. And then Derek starting bopping up and down taking him in completely. Stiles remembered how he writhed and yelled and clawed at Derek’s head as his dick was squeezed and devoured and fucking eaten. Derek was devouring him.<br/>    Stiles could remember coming inside Derek’s mouth and Derek growling as he swallowed. Stiles had opened his eyes then and stared in awe at the red eyes staring straight at him. The lips of the alpha had been red and puffy. Stiles almost came again at the sight. And then Stiles was being turned on his stomach and Derek was stuffing his face in the cleft of his ass and sniffing there. Stiles had grabbed the pillows for dear life as Derek’s tongue swiped over his hole. His poor hole which had been clenching uncontrollably since Stiles began blowing Derek at the station. Derek licked and sucked and blew on the hole and when Stiles thought he would come a second time, two wet fingers pushed their way inside him. Stiles wailed. “Fuck”, he had screamed and pushed his ass on Derek’s fingers. Derek had growled and ordered him to stay still. Stiles came again when he heard the order in Derek’s alpha voice.<br/>    Derek’s finger felt huge inside him but so good it had to be illegal. Derek pushed and pulled and added more until almost his entire hand was inside. When Stiles was pretty sure he would have come again, Derek had removed his fingers and had stood. Stiles remembered looking back and staring as Derek removed his pants and underwear and stood proudly naked. His dick looked even vaster than Stiles remembered. Stiles moaned as Derek crawled on the bed and seethed himself over Stiles. Derek’s mouth was over Stiles's ear. “I am going to fuck you now, Stiles. I am going to fuck you so hard you will feel me inside you for a month”, Derek had teased Stiles twitching hole with the head of his dick. Stiles had begged. “And then Stiles I am going to knot you. I am going to fill you with so much cum even humans will be able to smell that you are mine”, and at exactly that moment Derek had entered his body and Stiles had yelled in ecstasy because that had been the most intense feeling of fullness he had ever felt. Derek was everywhere. Inside him, on him, everywhere. Derek’s breath was hot against his nape and when Derek removed his dick for the first time and punched his way inside again Stiles had screamed. <br/>    They had moved in unison like two magnets giving and pulling. On every of Derek’s thrust, Stiles was pushing back. On every of Derek’s growls, Stiles was moaning for more. The room filled with the wet sounds of their coupling. Stiles could remember hearing Derek’s heavy balls slapping against his ass and the way Derek’s hips slammed against his. He could remember Derek breathing hard and calling him beautiful. He could remember his begging for more, more, even more. <br/>    Derek had removed himself for a second and changed their positions until Stiles was atop and his hands were supported on the alpha’s chest. Stiles had never ridden anything as hard or as well as he had Derek’s dick. He had swirled his hips, push back and forth, and up and down. He had scratched at Derek’s chest until he drew blood and he had kissed the mouth full of teeth of the alpha. He had grabbed the hair on Derek’s chest and he had pulled as he came over the alpha’s abs. Derek had crawled and turned them around until he was on top with Stiles's hips locked tightly around him.<br/>    Derek had fucked him so hard then Stiles could remember hearing the mattress move across the floor and hitting the wall. Derek had pushed his hand against the wall and the wall had cracked. And then he had fuck Stiles harder, deeper. He had swirled his hips and he had pushed until he reached places Stiles didn’t think he had. Derek had looked down at him as if mesmerized and it was then that Stiles yelled. “Knot me, Alpha!” That was it Derek had growled loud enough to shake the windows and he had moved his hips faster than it was humanly possible. Their balls had collided against each other and Stiles had thrown his head back at the sound.<br/>    Derek had hidden his head in Stiles's neck as he pushed hard for one last time. Stiles had felt the base of Derek’s dick enlarging inside him, feeling him in a way he didn’t know he needed and locking the latter with him. And as Derek’s dick pulsed inside him and bathed his inner walls with come, Stiles came for the final time. And Derek? Derek fucking howled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Alpha, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    When Stiles woke up he felt deliciously sore. His entire body felt both tender and rejuvenated. He stared at the man currently sleeping by his side. Derek looked so peaceful while he slept. He had one of his arms tightly wrapped around Stile’s waist and the other atop Stile’s head as if to protect him. Even in his sleep, the sourwolf put others first. Stiles traced Derek’s serene features from his messy raven hair to his uncreased forehead to his lips and sculpted jaw. Stiles bit his lips as he looked lower at Derek’s abs and his half-hard manhood. Stiles felt his hole clench in reminder of what exactly that enormous meat did to him last night.<br/>    With a little help from his magic, Stiles removed himself from the alpha’s embrace who grunted but steered no further and tiptoed to the adjusted bathroom. Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. He bit his bottom lip as he traced with his hand the marks on his neck and the on his chest and even lower all the way to his hips and inner thighs. Derek did stake his claim last night. Stiles bit his lip harder as to not make any noise when he traced his hole. The alpha had knotted him thrice before their night came to an end and both had fallen exhausted to sleep. His hole was sensitive but even the smallest of touches incest had Stiles dick chubbing up. Stiles shook his head and entered the shower. He soundproofed and scentproofed the room and went on to clean himself. He took particular care of his hole.<br/>    After he was clean and in a pair of underwear and a black t-shirt from Derek’s clothes, Stiles went downstairs to fix himself and his alpha some breakfast. Stiles paused halfway down the stairs. Was that it then? Was Derek his now? And did he belong to the alpha as well? Stiles felt himself blush at those thoughts. He shook his head and went to the kitchen.<br/>    When Stiles had almost everything ready he allowed the smell of beacon to seep through his cloaking spell and rouse the alpha sleeping upstairs. Derek groaned. “Stiles?” he whispered.<br/>    “I am in the kitchen, Alpha”, Stiles replied. Thank god for magically enhanced hearing. He heard Derek grunting and standing up. A few seconds later a sleepy alpha was walking downstairs wearing only a pair of sweatpants hung very low on the hips which did absolutely nothing to hide the monster creeping down Derek’s right thigh. Derek stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and stared at Stiles. Stiles could see the hunger and the appreciation radiating of Derek in waves. He felt his knees shake from the intensity of the alpha’s feelings.<br/>     “Morning”, he said. And fuck Derek’s voice was even better in the morning. Raspy and deep. Derek walked around the counter until he was behind Stiles. He wrapped his bulging arms around the slenderer man and stuck his nose in the crook of his neck and took a long whiff. Derek rumbled in happiness. “You smelled good. Like me. Like us”, he said. Stiles felt Derek’s dick growing even harder against his barely covered ass. Derek thought he was being sneaky but Stiles could feel the slight movements of Derek’s hips.<br/>    “Derek we need to talk”, he tried but he was already sounding half out of breath.<br/>    “Yes we do”, Derek whispered and took the lobe of his left ear in his mouth and sucked.<br/>    “Derek, fuck, we really need to talk”, Stiles said as Derek’s hand snaked under his t-shirt. Stiles collapsed on Derek’s chest. His neck was exposed in its entirety. It didn’t take long for the alpha to attack it. “Derek”, Stiles tried again.<br/>    “Tell me to stop, Stiles”, the alpha rumbled. Stiles was already breathing heavily. Derek’s hand was inside his underwear and toying with his clenching hole. “Tell me and I will”, he said and two fingers were already inside him. “Fuck. You are ready for me, aren’t you”, and Stiles was. He truly was.<br/>    “Alpha, please”, Stiles groaned. <br/>    “Don’t worry, baby. I have exactly what you need”, the underwear was ripped apart and a moment later Derek was sliding inside him. Stiles groaned louder than ever before as his ass was slowly dragged backward until he met Derek’s hips. Stiles panted and begged. And Derek. Derek fucked the life out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>